N'oubliez pas
|year = 2015|previous = Moustache|image = |composers = Michel Illouz, M. Albert|position = 25th|points = 4|semiplace = --|semipoints = --|next = J’ai cherché|conductor = --}} N'oubliez pas was the French entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2015 in Vienna performed by Lisa Angell. As France was a member of the Big Five, it was pre-qualified for the final. On the night, it was performed second following Slovenia and preceding Israel. At the close of voting, it finished in 25th place with 4 points, mostly because of the fact that it was forgotten due to the final being saturated with ballads and much stronger songs yet to come. Lyrics French= Il ne me reste que des larmes Ces quelques notes venues d'autrefois Et le chant de nos prières Nos cœurs qui espèrent Et le vide sous mes pas Il ne me reste que les cendres De mon village plongé dans le silence Je ne suis qu'une blessure Un cœur sans armure Comment survivre après ça. Mais je suis là, je n’oublie pas Dans mon village balayé par l’histoire Et je vis là, n’oubliez pas Effacé des cartes et des mémoires Je me souviens du rire des enfants La voix des hommes quand ils partaient au champ Les fêtes des moissons L’odeur dans les maisons Les éclats d’amour et de joie Mais je suis là, n’oubliez pas Effacé des cartes et des mémoires Quand ils sont arrivés Cachés derrière leurs armes Ils étaient des milliers Ils riaient de nos larmes Ils ont voulu détruire Nos croyances et nos âmes Avec des mots de haine Que l'on n'connaissait pas. Je suis ici ce soir Au milieu de ces ruines Pour vous parler d'espoir Et vous chanter la vie Et je fais le serment Quand séchera le sang De reconstruire ma ville Bien plus belle qu'avant. Mais n’oubliez pas |-| Translation= All that remains to me are tears These few notes that come from long ago And the song of our prayers Our hearts that hope And the emptiness under my steps All that remains to me are ashes Of my village plunged into silence I am but a wound A heart without an armour How do I survive after this But I am here, I don’t forget In my village swept away by history And I live here, don’t you forget Erased from maps and memories I remember the laughter of children The voices of men when they left for the field The harvest festivals The smell in the houses The bursts of love and joy But I am here, I don’t forget In my village swept away by history When they arrived Hidden behind their weapons They were thousands They laughed at our tears They wished to destroy Our beliefs and our souls With words of hatred That we did not know I am here tonight In the middle of these ruins To talk to you about hope And to sing life And I swear When the blood will dry That I will rebuild my city More beautiful than before But don’t forget Videos Category:France Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2015 Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Big Five Category:Curse of Number Two